Captain America (Marvel Cinematic Universe)/Gallery
Images of Captain America of the MCU. Gallery Captain-America-TFA.jpg|Captain America in Captain America: The First Avenger. 012-.jpg CaptainAmerica6-Avengers.png|Captain America in The Avengers. Textless_TWS_Poster_02.jpg|Captain America in The Winter Soldier. CA_TWS_SR_Poster.jpg CA_textless.jpg Captain-Steve-Rogers-protrait.png Captain-America-AOU.jpg|Captain America in Avengers: Age of Ultron. Captain-America-CW.jpg|Captain America in Captain America: Civil War. Captain-America-CW-Profile.jpg Divided_We_Fall_Captain_America_poster.jpg Captain America AIW Profile.jpg|Captain America in Avengers: Infinity War. Captain-America-Endgame.jpg|Captain America in Avengers: Endgame. Civil War Promo 02.jpg|Team Cap concept art. Cap vs IM CW Render.png|Captain America vs. Iron Man render. Avengers-Quantum Suits.jpg|Concept of Cap and the Avengers in their advanced tech suits. B53A7DDB-5248-4EA5-9F8B-657F790AD99F.jpeg|Bucky comforts Steve after his mother's death. EE9128E4-F5F7-4DFB-918C-4829F1F8E423.jpeg|Rogers being rejected by the military service. A3F2E11D-27DF-424D-8128-ACD2F557B500.jpeg|Rogers in a fight. Barnes 107th.jpg|Rogers after being saved by Bucky. A53CD492-3AF6-4FC1-9142-D9BE1F8A3700.jpeg|Rogers and Buck Bucky Steve girls.jpg|Rogers with Bucky and their dates. Bucky 19.jpg|Bucky warns Steve not to join the war effort. 6C192C42-F93F-465B-9E71-351E1F74C49E.png|Rogers meets Dr. Erskine F7C8657F-0BB9-41C7-8ADB-0791048D4A44.jpeg|Rogers training for WWII 08CCB0CD-9B22-4953-9AA9-334CD1EE5129.jpeg F8E4AC1E-0530-4558-A357-CCD4402F0713.jpeg FCB9CEC9-C341-45D1-9A5A-A00B98D36CCF.jpeg|Rogers about have his rebirth. 6189EAFC-EE1D-4BFC-8FF7-34C5E5BFF578.jpeg 36F26AE0-64BA-4C9B-A969-B2DE1B6CE125.jpeg|Rogers captures Erskine’s assassin. 305410DA-9700-4D21-9A47-BC202C9A9A85.jpeg|Steve talking to Peggy in Italy. Captain america new high res12.jpeg|Rogers being praised by everyone, including Bucky. A8C92BF5-7B79-45F9-9A58-B9B79EEDEF33.jpeg|Captain America with the Howling Comandos Byebucky2.jpg|Steve sees Bucky falling. Steve-and-Peggy-kiss.jpg|Steve and Peggy kiss. Steve-Rogers-Red-Skull-First-Avenger.jpg|Captain America attacked by Red Skull. 7B05A8E7-8301-4756-9D1D-AAC51E6FB90E.jpeg|Steve seeing everything after he wakes up from his 67 year sleep. The-avengers-walt02.jpg|Rogers with Nick Fury. 62069188058025a0ce84o.jpg|Steve becoming Captain America again. EB2510CF-2704-4794-8CB1-684DFA8363DE.jpeg|Captain America confronts Thor. ACBE4F1B-1AFC-40C4-9E00-88D145256E18.jpeg|Captain America sees that SHEILD has HYDRA weapons. 61387CDC-8275-4EBB-84DC-24DD326332D7.jpeg|Steve recruiters Romanoff and Barton. Avengersnewhires.jpg|The trio walking. 5464F52A-F024-419B-BF99-4B1A8DA506C3.jpeg|Captain America with the rest of the Avengers. The-Avengers-20121.jpg|Ditto. The Avengers (4).jpg|Captain America and Thor after defeating the Chitauri. The Avengers Assembled.jpg|Captain America with the Avengers, capturing a defeated Loki. 8133CFE8-5961-4A24-B8A0-BA0FA1E6B3EB.jpeg|Steve rides a motorcycle after the Avengers split up Shawarma Palace.png|Captain America with the Avengers, eating Shawarma. 2D11D90D-2872-4D02-B955-BF7EACFC2363.jpeg|Rogers and Sam Wilson 4E20DB42-988E-4D5D-91E4-BE177A27A2B7.png|Steve in the Smithsonian Exhibition DC931B12-E24F-4242-9EEA-CB345A8A7705.png|Steve meets an elder Peggy 9C9CF21F-8B55-493C-A132-ED8FFFBD9736.jpeg|Steve returns from visiting Peggy 83E76ED1-654A-48C4-8D6A-A40012683AAF.jpeg|Steve chases the Winter Soldier DCF56B2F-0FBF-4938-A4AC-AF83E383E106.png|Steve meets Alexander Pierce Cap2 3372.jpg|Natasha and Steve disguised. Steve-Rogers-Threatens-Sitwell-.jpg|Steve threatens Jasper Sitwell Capvswintersoldier.jpg|Rogers vs. the Winter Soldier Filmz.ru f 177289.jpg|Captain America and Falcon Steve-Rogers-Im-Not-Going-To-Fight-You-CATWS.png|Steve refusing to fight Bucky Q4lbx3p4pd7j.png|Steve left by Bucky after he rescues him Sam-Wilson-Hospital-Bed.jpg|Rogers being watched by Wilson in the hospital. The avengers aou333.jpg|Captain America with the Avengers in the opening of Age of Ultron. Captain America from AAOU.jpg|Captain America effortlessly throws a motorcycle at the jeep SteveRogers-Thor-Quinjet-AoU-PartyPlans.jpg|Steve agrees to party with the Avengers Cap Mjolnir.png|Steve tries to lift the Mjølnir Cap-fights-Sentry.jpg|Steve fights one of Ultron's sentries CaptainAmerica-Recovery-Quinjet-AoU.jpg|Steve recovers from his vision Cap-on-train-AAoU.jpg|Captain America on a train in Seoul Captain-America-pulls-Ultrons-arm.jpg|Captain America destroys one of Ultron's sentries. Untitled-01-55-23.jpg|Captain America with the Avengers in Sokovia. SteveRogers-TonyStark-Goodbye-AAoU.jpg|Steve says goodbye to Tony. New Avengers.png|Captain America and Black Widow look over the New Avengers. Ant-Man AfterCredits.jpg|Rogers with Wilson in the post-credit scene of Ant-Man. Captain_America_Civil_War_02.png|Steve in Captain America: Civil War. Captain America Civil War 106.png|Steve with Natasha and Thunderbolt Ross. More-captain-america-civil-war-trailer-breakdown-746996.jpg|Captain America trying to stop Black Panther from attacking Bucky. Captain America Civil War 100.png|Captain America with his team. Spider-man-civil-war-flip-173554.jpg|Captian America losing his shield to Spider-Man. Captain America Civil War 125.JPG The-Avengers-Clash.png|Captain America at the start of the clash. Iron-Man-vs-Cap-and-Winter-Soldier.jpg|Captain America and Winter Soldier tag team on Iron Man. Cap-vs-Iron-Man.jpg|Captain America vs. Iron Man. Raft-Escape.png|Rogers breaking out his team from the Raft. WhatsApp-Image-20160511-1.jpg|Rogers and T'Challa in Wakanda. Captain_America's_Illegal_Firework_PSA_(Spider-Man_Homecoming).png|Captain America in Spider-Man: Homecoming, appearing in PSA's for Midtown School of Science and Technology. 058 0013.jpg|Rogers in the Avengers: Infinity War Prelude. 058 0012.jpg 058 0015.jpg 058 0014.jpg|Rogers saving and rescuing Team Cap in the comic. The-Avengers-Charge-Wakanda.png|Captain America with the heroes in Wakanda, running to the Outriders. Cap-vs-Thanos.png|Captain America holding off Thanos for Scarlet Witch and Vision. Captain_America_(Captain_Marvel).png|Steve Rogers in Captain Marvel''s post-credits scene. Marvel's Captain Marvel Prelude 07.jpg|Rogers in the Captain Marvel Prelude. The Avengers-Endgame.png|Captain America with the living Avengers. Avengers (Endgame).png|Ditto, with Hulk and Thor. The-Avengers-Advanced-Tech-Suit.png|Cap with the Avengers, starting the Time Heist. Cap-2012-vs-Cap-2023.jpg|Cap (2012) vs. Cap (2023) in New York. SRogers-Crying-AEG.png|Rogers crying, mourning Black Widow's sacrifice. The-Big-Three-Endgame.jpg|Cap with Iron Man and Thor, preparing to fight 2014 Thanos. CapHoldsMjolnir-FirstTime.png|Captain America proves himself worthy to wield Mjolnir. Cap-hits-Thanos.png|Captain America hits Thanos with Mjolnir. AvengersEndgameTrailer26.png|Captain America ready for action, preparing his broken shield to fight Thanos and his army. The-Avengers-Against-Thanos.jpg|Captain America recollects Mjolnir as the heroes prepare to fight Thanos. Avengers-Assemble-2023.png|"''AVENGERS...ASSEMBLE!" Cap assembles the heroes to fight Thanos and his army. Cap-Thor-Stark's-death.png|A tearful Rogers and Thor see Tony Stark's death. Avengers-Black-Panther-kneel.png|Captain America, Black Panther, Captain Marvel, Hawkeye, and Ant-Man kneel to honor Iron Man's sacrifice. Heroes-Funeral.png|Steve attends Stark's funeral with his friends and allies. Old Captain America.jpg|An elderly Captain America at the end of Endgame. Old_Cap_&_New_Cap.png|Rogers passing the mantle and shield to Falcon. Captain-America-Happy-Ending.png|Captain America has his happy ending, finally having his dance with Peggy at the end of Endgame. Captain-America-Funko-Pop.jpg|Funko Pop of Captain America. Category:Galleries